


Temporal Fissure

by Leodragon678



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leodragon678/pseuds/Leodragon678
Summary: "People like us, who believe in physics, know that the distinction between past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion."





	1. Countdown

**Hello! I've had this idea brewing in my head for a while and it's about time I got it down to paper. This is going to be a very short story that takes place after Sonic Generations. (2-3 Chapters at the most) that I hope you'll enjoy!**

**Temporal Fissure**

_ **Countdown** _

Time Until Zero Point: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 2 Hours, 8 Minutes

"_I can't do this... I can't do this, I understand it's been lots 6 years but, I just don't feel like I've had enough time…"_

He sighed to himself, _"I mean, I don't know what they're all going to think, if they'll even believe me… What about Sonic, what will he think…"_

He remembered a time when the watch on his wrist had read almost six years, the utter hopelessness he had felt at the time, how he'd never get to see everyone again. Now, he was less than an hour from it and he was terrified.

He had done everything to avoid being followed, but now, he was going to have to undo all of it within a matter of minutes. The leaves in the tree he was nestled in the top of shook as a gust of wind blew past. His one tail dangling behind him acting as the most extreme example of what he had done to conceal himself.

"_Just tell them the truth, it'll all be alright, introduce yourself as Miles and go from there, that's something you can use to prove who you are!"_

It was true, very few of them had learned his actual name instead of using his nickname. Just thinking about it he could still feel the root of what used to be his second tail twitch in sync with the other behind him. He checked his watch again.

Time Until Zero Point: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 2 Hours, 5 Minutes

He sighed in exasperation; this was going to be the longest two hours of his life…

**-X-**

Time Until Zero Point: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 1 Hour, 1 Minute

"_Well, this is it… They're all here, except for Sonic that is… I'm getting emotional just seeing them again. Hold it together Miles, you have one job here, don't blow it!"_

The fox allowed his mind to wander for a moment, _"It's funny, I'm going to be the oldest one here, just a year over Sonic's seventeen… I figure it's nice that nobody bothered to look up here… I can just relax…"_

He couldn't relax however, as he found himself focusing on the others, he hadn't seen them in so long and it was nice to hear their voices again. Comforting almost…

Suddenly, he heard a voice, it was his younger self's, he was seemingly out of breath. "He'll be here, any second!"

Sure enough, about five seconds later, Sonic arrived. Miles couldn't contain his emotions at seeing his surrogate brother again, he wanted nothing more than to run up and hug him. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and tried to set aside his emotions. As the group below him continued with Sonic's Birthday Party, oblivious to the temporal disruption that was set to occur.

**-X-**

Time Until Zero Point: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 0 Hours, 2 Minutes, 23 _Seconds_

"_Not long now…" _Miles thought to himself, _"Eggman should be arriving soon…" _The fox was having trouble keeping his focus and found himself wandering off during the time that he should have been paying more attention. But it was almost time now, time for them to go on another adventure…

A thick purple and black smoke materialized near the partygoers below him, instantly, Miles' watch confirmed to him that there were now two time anomalies present in the area, one of which being himself. He tightened his grip on the tree branch that he sat on as a strong vortex of wind began and pulled everybody into small time portals that would result in them being scattered across space and time. After they had all been captured, the wind ceased and the smoke vanished, living Miles to his own devices. He quickly checked his watch.

Time Until Zero Point: 0 Years, 0 Months, 0 Days, 0 Hours, 0 Minutes, 0 _Seconds_

Time Until Return: 2 Minutes, 19 Seconds

To him and Sonic at the time, the adventure would feel like days, especially with two of them wandering around, however from an outside perspective, it was only a couple minutes. It was a few minutes to prepare himself mentally, luckily, the only other Mobians to climb up this tree were both the past versions of himself, that was going to be his key to explaining his situation to everyone… The eighteen-year-old fox stretched out his back, his stump tail still felt odd, it had been four years since he sliced it off and it still felt weird to only have one.

He tightened the brown scarf around his neck, he had started wearing it when he had gotten older because it better complimented the dark fur tips on his ears. He sighed and started to mentally prepare himself for what was ahead.

As the return timer neared zero, dark vortexes began to appear and eventually, they released the entirety of the contents they had absorbed earlier. Additionally, there were two newcomers among them, the past variants of himself and Sonic. The group discussed what had happened but eventually, returned to their celebrations.

As they celebrated, both younger variants of himself began to play tag with one another, constantly darting and flying to avoid one another. Eventually, the middle-aged fox flew up into the tree leaves, and rather than passing through unharmed, he was grabbed by a set of hands and held in place. He tried to yell out but found his mouth had been covered, looking back, Tails found himself face to face with a fox unlike himself.

"Alright, just keep calm, and be quiet, I'll explain everything." The elder fox began, Tails nodded, and the hand was removed from his mouth.

"Who are you?" He asked, but quickly was cut off by the older of the two of them, who performed the same maneuver on the youngest fox, who had followed Tails up into the tree.

"Alright," The oldest one began. "We're going to need some way to differentiate us…"

The middle aged one of the three immediately perked up, "Well, we're already calling me Miles, and the younger version of me Tails. How about Skye?"

The eldest nodded, "Skye sounds great, alright, let me explain what's happening here… I'm you two from the future, kind of, I'm actually you." He pointed at Miles. "But six years older because of a glitch in space time, one I'm here to correct. You see, this adventure screwed with time and space, causing each of you to experience it twice. One when we were six, and again when we're twelve six years later."

"Makes since, because of the face that there's a past and future version of me here…" Tails responded, the young fox was curious and trying to take in every word of what was being said.

"Right, so Tails, you're the six-year-old version. Miles, you're the twelve-year-old. And I'm eighteen, now, how I got like this, there's a time portal that's set to open in a few days that brings Tails and the past Sonic back to their normal time, however, in order to close it, it also needed someone from Miles' time. Miles, it was either going to be you or Sonic, and you let yourself be pulled back six years into the past."

"Which is why you're here…" Miles responded, "You're that version of me…"

"Exactly! I'm trapped here because that event created a time loop, I'm here to fix that once and for all…"

"So, where do we come in?" Tails asked.

"I need to get close to the portal to close it, the issue being that I haven't seen any of the others here for six years…"

"Why, what stopped you?" Miles asked.

"Time paradoxes, if they saw me, it could have irreversibly effected the timeline. I did everything to stay hidden, I even cut off one of my tails to make sure I wasn't identifiable…"

At this statement, the other two foxes did notice that one of the extra appendages were notably absent, a small stub was all that remained as evidence of its existence.

"That's why I need you guys…" Skye continued, "I need your help to get them to trust me. Please, I need you guys. You have to trust me on this."

"I already do, I've always wanted Skye as a nickname, you accepting it just proved to me who you were." Miles responded, "I'll help!"

Tails nodded in response, "I'll help too!"

"Thanks guys," Skye replied, letting a grin cross his face. "Now, I guess I'll leave it up to you two to not make it so they all have a heart attack when they see me."

Miles nodded and descended the tree with his younger self, Skye took a deep breath. _"You can do this; you can do this…"_

The foxes below him called everyone to attention as they began to disclose the idea of time paradoxes to the group, eventually they wanted to know where the conversation was heading, and they asked everyone to prepare themselves for what they were about to see. As they did, Skye waited a moment, before jumping down from a lower tree branch to the grass down below. He nervously smiled at the rest of them before everything broke into total chaos. Amy was quick to prepare her hammer and was ready to strike at the intruder. Before anybody could act however, the two younger foxes stepped interrupted. "GUYS! Let him explain!"

Eventually they all quieted down and Skye began his explanation he had given to the other foxes. After he was done, several questions began to be asked at once and he started trying to pick out some specific ones to answer.

"Tails, what happened to you bud?" Sonic asked.

"Call me Skye Sonic, and I was stuck in the past for six years. I barely allowed myself any contact with anybody for those years, I missed you guys and I'm here to make sure that it never happens again."

Silver was next, "Skye, I hope you know what you're doing, messing with time can have some serious consequences."

"I'm not messing with time Silver, I'm fixing it… Eggman is the reason I'm here, and I plan on fixing it."

The hedgehog nodded and Skye continued answering questions.

After a while, Shadow brought up a very important question. "How exactly do you plan to fix all this?"

Skye removed a small circular device from his belt, "With this, it's something I've created that when activated, it'll purge all time anomalies in the area, causing them to become unstable and fall apart. Sadly, this includes myself, but I've accepted that."

"Nice to know you've thought it through," Sonic responded. "Do you need to stay with us?"

Skye smiled, "I'd love to. Thanks for the offer."

"I mean, older or not, you're still Tails. I figured it was the least I could do."

They all talked late into the night, with Skye trying his best to communicate with the others, it had been forever since he had seen any of them and it was noticeable. Eventually, they all retired to their homes, with Skye tagging along with his two past selves and both Sonics.

He decided to sleep on the couch and eventually, he managed to fall into a deep slumber, finally able to relax after the chaotic events of the day...

**Alright guys, that's all for the first chapter, I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much...**

**Here's a name breakdown:**

**Tails – 6-year-old Classic Tails**

**Miles – 12-year-old Modern Tails**

**Skye – 18-year-old Future Tails**

**I hope to see you guys soon!**


	2. Impact

**Hey guys! You really seemed to enjoy the last chapter! I wasn't sure how it was going to do but I was writing it anyways, it's nice to see you guys enjoyed it!**

**Maylie: Thanks for the review! Nice to know you like it!**

**Obliviblur: Skye knows he has to die to stop the loop from repeating and pulling Miles back in time like himself. I've got a couple ideas for scenes and interactions, it's still going to be on the shorter side however!**

**Lets get started!**

**Temporal Fissure**

_ **Impact** _

Sonic couldn't sleep, he couldn't because of one simple thought nagging at the back of his mind. Skye had told them all how he'd gotten to be here, it included one detail that was bugging him.

He had failed to protect him…

According to Skye, he had been there when he'd been pulled back in time, meaning he'd allowed it to happen. Sonic had failed to protect his younger brother.

He shifted in bed, he wasn't quite sure what to think. He had promised Tails that as long as he lived that Sonic wouldn't let anybody hurt him. It was one of the things that convinced the kit to warm up to him in the first place. He decided to deal with it tomorrow, when he could get additional information out of Skye

**-X-**

Skye awoke to the sun shining through the window onto his face. He opened his eyes and stretched out on the couch.

"Even I don't sleep that late!" A voice he recognized as Sonic spoke, "And I'm normally up later then Miles!"

The eldest fox chuckled, "Well, I suppose if you've got nowhere to be for six years straight you start sleeping in. Who else is up?"

"Everyone, you're the last one up actually!"

Skye rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and stood up. He readjusted the short brown scarf around his neck, straightening it out from sleeping the night before. He walked to a nearby bathroom and straightened out his fur, double checking that his temporal disruptor was still securely attached to his waist. It was still tightly secured and unarmed, he ensured that it could only be armed by his own fingerprint, making it so it wouldn't be accidentally armed by anybody else. The small circular device was practically irreplaceable, it had taken him years to construct it and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He returned downstairs and found everybody had gathered together in the living room.

"Skye," Sonic began. "I need you to tell me exactly what your plan is to stop this time portal."

"Yeah, I want to help!" Miles responded, the two youngest Mobians also agreed. Skye thought through how to explain it and then began.

"Well, I suppose it starts with this." The fox produced a small spherical device, it fit snugly in the palm of his hand. "This is a temporal disruptor. Once activated, it causes all time anomalies in the area to become unstable and they'll pull themselves apart. It's going to be closing the time portal after the two younger ones go through, otherwise Miles is going to be stuck getting pulled into the portal."

"How many of those do you have?" Tails asked.

"Only one, it can be activated by my fingerprint alone, so I can't accidentally arm it."

"Well, that's good to know." Sonic responded, "Just don't lose it."

Skye nodded, "That's about it honestly, I think I've got this all worked out."

"Of course you do, I mean, you are Tails!"

All three foxes in the room smiled at the statement. Sonic however, was not finished. "Skye, what happened to your other tail?"

The fox absentmindedly looked back at where it used to be, "I- I cut it off, while I was stuck in the past, I had to make sure that I couldn't be located or recognized, I didn't want to, but I eventually didn't have a choice. It's not that I hated it Sonic, it's just I had to so I wouldn't get recognized."

"And what about the name Skye, where'd you get that from?"

Skye did note that while Sonic's younger self was still rather expressive, he didn't talk at all while he was in his presence. It seemed the younger Sonic didn't quite trust him completely.

"I, actually already kind of knew what I wanted to be called. When we first met, if you'd let me choose my nickname, it would have been Skye. It's always been a name I wanted to have. I didn't tell you because I was scared you'd leave."

The eldest hedgehog turned to Miles, "Do you want me to call you Skye when this is all over?"

"I mean, a bit, but I've kind of grown attached to the name you gave me!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to stop calling you Miles, it just feels weird."

"Agreed, it's been ages since you've called me that."

Skye smiled at their small tangent, he missed those exchanges with Sonic during the six years he had been separated from everyone, Sonic still treated him like a little brother, he missed the family dynamic between the two of them and even now Skye felt a rift between himself and Sonic, though he wasn't sure of the cause.

Miles stood up and walked out of the room, headed toward the workshop, Tails followed behind.

"So, how's it feel being an adult?" Sonic asked, "You are eighteen after all!"

Skye thought over his response, "I don't feel any different, so it's not much change from being a kid..."

"Well, you sure look different! I like the scarf, and you're still pretty cute!"

"Sonic... You don't need to flatter me..."

"Why not, it's true! I never thought your fur would get darker, maybe it's from your parents."

"It is."

Both Sonics sat dumbfounded for a moment, "What?"

"I know it is, I met them after all."

"You know who-"

The elder hedgehog was cut off and silenced by his younger self. The past Sonic stood up and checked around, before sitting back down.

"Tails isn't in earshot, you're good. You two forget that my Tails is still pretty hurt by it. I just don't want his feelings to get hurt."

The older of the two hedgehogs nodded and continued, "You know who your parents are?"

"I had some free time during the six years, I took some time and backtracked through my life. I eventually found them, I didn't tell them who I really was, but I got a solid impression of them, I asked them about myself."

"What did they say?"

"They were rather disinterested, they had a daughter, so I suppose Tails does have an actual sibling. They didn't want anything to do with their son. I guess that it confirms that they abandoned me, not that I'm sad I met you Sonic! I mean, I've gotten over it, I never really knew them anyways. As far as I'm concerned, you're my mom, my dad, and picket fence!"

The trio laughed at the line, the younger Sonic especially remembered that statement from when he had taught Tails about love and family.

"Well, I guess that really does confirm you're Tails huh?" The young hedgehog spoke, "Call me Maurice, just so we don't get confused."

"Alright," Skye responded. "But, yeah, the darker fur on my ears are from my dad. I got a lighter shade of orange from my mom, along with my blue eyes. My mom is an arctic fox, so somehow the brown from my dad, and the white from my mom made me!"

Sonic smiled, "So you finally know where you came from huh? I mean, I'm happy for you bud! I know you always wondered where your parents were, I'm sorry they left you Skye… I mean, how'd you feel when you found out?"

"Well, I guess how I always felt I guess. I was sad for a bit, but I've suspected that they left me for a while now. Especially from the way I was treated on Westside before I met you, they probably thought I was a freak. I'm still a bit sour about it, but I guess I always have been… I think it really just confirmed my right to be angry at them."

"Yeah, they sound like jerks. Well I'm still always happy to have you bud, even if you are older then me now…"

Sonic jumped up and pulled the fox into a headlock, ruffling his bangs. "You're still always going to be my little bro!"

Skye let out a laugh at the thought, before eventually, Sonic released him. "Alright, I'm going to go see what my past selves are up to." Skye spoke, the two Sonics nodded and he left the living room and traveled downstairs to the workshop. There, he found Tails currently sitting in the Tornado's cockpit, while another set of tails stuck out from underneath the plane.

"Hey guys!" Skye began, "What you two working on?"

"We're reworking the Tornado's engine!" A voice from underneath the plane spoke. "We figured two heads are better then one."

"How about a third, you guys need some help?"

"We're actually really close to being done, it's going for a test flight in just a bit, you want to join us?"

He felt the excitement that always came with taking a test flight, he knew the emotion well, it was something he had experienced many times before. "You bet I do! Have we ever been one to turn down a test flight?"

The two kitsunes smiled at him, "I take it you're in then! Is it alright if we put you on the wing? There's not really another seat…" Miles responded.

"Yeah, that's fine! Where we going?"

"Not anywhere specific, just going for a short flight over the ocean to see if everything works!"

Skye nodded, the house that was normally shared by just Miles and Sonic was located on a clifftop, the cliff itself overlooked an ocean and that's where they would be headed.

The trio climbed into the plane, with Skye sitting himself on the edge of the wing and they set off. As soon as the plane left the ground and cleared the trees, Skye found himself tearing up. He had missed the feeling of freedom that had come with flight, it was something he hadn't experienced in years. The open sky was his home he never had, it was always relaxing to feel completely free as he did now. It was a sensation that he had always associated with happiness, and while he wanted to simply jump off and fly along side the plane, he would be unable to, and he would more than likely fall to his death.

As the group flew, they were completely unaware of a certain mustached scientist watching them from below the depths. He had more then enough time to figure out how to strike next while he had death stuck in the void, time functioned differently there then it did normally.

He activated a pair of missiles and aimed them directly at the Tornado, with their target locked, they flew toward the plane.

Miles noticed the missiles a little too late, he tried his best to dodge the set of projectiles even managing to destroy one of them. However, he hadn't been so lucky with the second.

The impact rocked the plane and sent Skye tumbling, he heard somebody call his name but the raw adrenaline had completely taken over his other senses. He felt lightheaded from the fall and as he looked down he only saw the ocean below him ready to swallow him whole, his singular tail was certainly not doing him any favors with stopping his decent. He closed his eyes, and before he could hit the water, he passed out…

**Alright guys, that's all for now! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Until next time!**


	3. Lost at Sea

**Hello everyone, it's that time again so let's get going!**

**Obliviblur: I've been trying to push out updates a bit more frequently, writing their characters from their point in the timeline has been fun, their older selves are generally a bit more mature then the younger ones, but the younger self's are a bit more protective and less experienced with this kind of stuff.**

**Yori Micah: The Tails' interactions with one another have been fun, along with their thoughts and the other Sonics!**

**Let's go!**

**Temporal Fissure**

**Lost at Sea**

Skye slowly opened his eyes, he was in a bed he only recognized as his younger self's, especially considering he was a bit too tall for it now. His head throbbed and very quickly, he felt a cough make it's way up him. Strangely enough, there was a bit of water with it.

He suddenly felt something against his back and looking over his shoulder, he found Tails next to him, the kit looked like he was asleep.

Skye shakily rose to his feet and stumbled out of the room, as he traveled down the stairs, he heard the voice of the older Sonic talk to him.

"You're awake! Thank goodness we thought you were a goner!"

"What happened?" The fox asked, feeling another throbbing pain in his head. Sonic launched into an explanation to what had occurred, as Skye listened, he started to have the events visualize in his head.

**-X-**

As soon as Skye had been knocked off, and the moment of shock over the other two foxes had passed, Tails quickly stood up and dove after him. Miles yelled at him but he simply elected to ignore it. Skye impacting the water caused a rather large splash, and the fox didn't resurface. Tails slowed his decent with his namesakes and dove into the water, grabbing his elder self, who was completely limp in the water and dragging him to the surface. As he returned back up, the realization of how far down he was started to claw at him, and he felt his lungs start to burn as his air ran out. Determined he pushed himself further and just as darkness started to appear on the edges of his vision, he breached the surface, gasping for air.

Tails was a great swimmer, and so he slung the older Mobian over his shoulder and started to tread water to stay afloat, he knew Miles would be around to help pick them up shortly.

What he hadn't counted on, was the appearance of a circular flying mech from below the waves toward the shore. It's emergence caused large waves to appear, which threatened to swallow the two foxes whole.

"Greetings!" The amplified voice spoke from the machine, "It would seem that you're now in quite a pickle aren't you?"

"Please, what makes you think Sonic and I won't stop you this time!?" Miles yelled back.

"Because, I've prepared myself this time, firstly, by choosing somewhere where he cannot hope to reach you! I'm suspended above the ocean!"

Miles growled under his breath, "I'll take you on myself then!"

With the sounds of gunfire, and the sight outside their window, Sonic and Maurice couldn't help but notice the battle that was about to take place. They charged out the door, only to find themselves face to face with a steep drop off.

Maurice, the younger of the two, suddenly had a idea appear in his mind. "Throw me!"

"Are you crazy!? If you die, I die! Last I checked, you also don't know how to swim!"

"Just do it, otherwise, all three of them are going to be in big trouble!"

Sonic looked over at the robot and Tornado still battling above the water's surface, "Alright... Let's do this!"

Sonic stepped back and grabbed his alternate self, getting a running start he threw the other hedgehog as hard as he could. For a moment, it appeared as if he was going to be too short, but as the hedgehog pierced the outside shell of the mech, Sonic smiled. Just as he did, the communicator that he had grabbed on the way out the door sprung to life.

"Sonic, I'll see if I can't get around to pick you up!"

"Alright, the younger me is inside the mech now, so he should at least be a bit distracted!"

"Another thing, Skye and Tails are in the water below, they look like they're doing fine, but I don't know for how long!"

Sonic watched as the Tornado circled around toward him, he stepped back and ran off the cliff, landing expertly on the wing of the plane and skidding to a stop.

"Hey Miles! Do you know if you could get me above him?" Sonic asked, pointing to the circular machine.

"I think so, seems your little distraction worked!"

"Good, I wasn't sure about it there for a second. I'll radio you when we're headed out okay, just try to be ready to catch us!"

The kitsune nodded and traveled above the machine, dodging the defenses that were scattered throughout it's surface. Once they were above it, Sonic stepped to the edge of the wing and jumped off, curling up as he fell until he struck the surface of the machine and pierced through it.

Sonic instantly found him self face to face with several Egg Pawns, whom he made quick work of he quickly scanned his surroundings and broke through a nearby door. He was instantly greeted with a scream from the room as Dr. Eggman turned to face him, completely caught off guard at his sudden appearance.

"Sonic!? But aren't you-"

He looked at one of the many screens located around the room and noticed that Sonic still appeared to be on one of them, it quickly formulated in his head what had happened. "You think you're so clever don't you…"

"I mean, you're the one that made the Time Eater doc, so in a way, you're the one that caused this!"

The man smirked at the sentence, "Thank you for the compliment, now, if you'll excuse me." The doctor pressed a small button located on his machine, instantly, a voice could be heard throughout the small fortress. "Warning, destruction immanent! Please evacuate immediately!"

Sonic could hear the sounds of metal blast doors closing as the machine sealed itself off, Eggman was propelled out of the top of the room and was gone.

"Miles!" Sonic yelled into his communicator, "Be ready to pick us both up on the same side you dropped me off on!"

"Got it Sonic, what about Eggman?"

"Leave him! Just be ready for us!"

Sonic dashed throughout the fortress, breaking his way through sealed doorways and guards. Eventually he ran past his younger self. "Let's get out of here! Miles is ready to grab us!"

The other hedgehog nodded and instantly the two were off. As a team, there were more then capable of dealing with anything that crossed their path, until they reached the edge of the machine and instantly found themselves before a long drop into water.

Miles circled around and the younger hedgehog jumped down and landed on the plane, he quickly lowered himself into the back seat and Sonic then proceeded to do the same. Tails pulled away from the machine just as it exploded. He smiled for a moment before realizing that the pieces of it were falling, directly onto where Skye and Tails were.

The kitsune circled around and dropped off the older Sonic, electing to keep the younger of the two with him and started a decent to retrieve the other two foxes.

Tails meanwhile, was in excruciating pain. The exploded fragments of the machine rained down around him, creating massive splashes that threatened to swallow the two foxes whole. Additionally, he was exhausted, while he was a great swimmer, having to support somebody much older then himself was taking it's toll on the kit's energy. The fragments of the machine also still possessed power, causing electricity to course through his body. Darkness pressed at the edges of his vision, and sleep was like a siren's call to him.

The Tornado did it's best to land on the water near them, and Tails weakly paddled over to them he was seemingly having difficulty staying afloat as his tired body wanted desperately to give up. He struggled, but eventually passed Skye out of the water.

"Tails! Are you alright!?" The young hedgehog exclaimed, concerned for the fox as he pulled him up.

"Yeah... Just... Exhausted..." The fox uttered before he promptly passed out. The hedgehog gathered the fox in his arms and sat himself back down, gently stroking the kit's fur as they flew back to the house.

**-X-**

"So that's why I feel like garbage…" Skye responded, trying to push off another wave of throbs in his head.

"Yeah, that's also why Tails is sleeping upstairs, poor kid exhausted himself."

Skye rubbed his head, "I think I might be joining him again in just a second."

"Headache?"

"Yeah…"

"Electric shock will do that to you, you remember how many times as a kid you got a headache because you shocked yourself?"

"Yeah, was I really that crazy?"

"Definitely, you're the craziest kid I've met!"

The two laughed, and before Skye could leave, Sonic continued. "Hey Skye…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Not being able to protect you, when you got pulled back into this timeline…"

"It's not your fault Sonic! If anything, it's mine, I knew what was going to happen to me. Especially when I activate-"

Skye froze as he felt down at his belt. Panic quickly made it's way through his body. The disruptor wasn't on his belt.

"Skye?" Sonic asked, noticing his pause.

"Sonic, do you know where the disruptor is?"

"I thought you had it?"

Skye practically burst through the door to the basement workshop. He found Miles and Maurice both working on a project of sorts. "Have any of you two seen the disruptor!?"

They both shook their heads. For a moment, Skye's world went black, when he woke a few moments later on the floor, he saw three figures standing above him.

"You alright Skye?" He heard the voice of Sonic ask. His vision refocused itself and he quickly sat upright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we have a problem, I don't have the disruptor…"

"You lost it?"

"I think so, it's probably at the bottom of the ocean now…"

"Can you make another one?"

"I don't think so, it took so long to make the first one. I'll see but I doubt it'll be ready in time…"

"Well how long do we have?" Miles asked.

Skye consulted his wristwatch, "About five days. It took me three years to design and build the first one."

"Yeah, but you're forgetting there's two of us now!"

"Make that three!" Another voice added from the stairs, Tails had woken up and had overheard their conversation. Maurice immediately turned to the fox.

"I told you to stay in bed!"

"But I'm not tired, just have a bit of a headache…"

"And that's why you're staying there," Maurice trudged up stairs and grabbed the kitsune, whom looked up at him with pleading eyes and begged to join.

"Not this time Tails, you've done enough."

As the duo turned the corner, Sonic looked back over at the older two foxes present in the room. "Was I always that overprotective?"

They looked at each other for a moment. "Pretty much."

Sonic sighed, "Well at least I'm better now!"

The foxes exchanged glances before shrugging and starting to lay out the plans to construct another disruptor, hopefully before the fateful day arrived…

**Alright everyone, that's it for today! Let me know what you thought! Until next time!**


	4. Destabilized

**Hey everyone! So remember when I said this was only going to be two or three chapters? So that's out the window, it's not going to be long, but it's going to go through to the end! I've got reviews so let's get going!**

**Obliviblur: They do have an issue on their hands, hopefully they'll get it resolved before the time comes!**

**TheGameNguyener (Chapter 2): I tried by best to clarify who was who in the story and I figured the best way to do it was to give them entirely different names, as for the Skye name, that's actually a head canon of mine that if Tails could have selected his nickname, it would have been Skye. Hence the reason he named his son it in the Archie comics!**

**TheGameNguyener (Chapter 3): I've still got a plan for the story, but it's a bit more lighthearted then most of my other fics have been! I like to think that Sonic was much more overprotective of Tails back in the day, and that he's slowly backed off as he got older! I wanted to try and show that with the five of them!**

**Guest: I've liked writing this so far, and I've thoroughly enjoyed their interactions between each other!**

**SharpDragonKlaw: Skye is definitely worried as well, so much so that he passed out for a moment there! Hopefully Miles and Tails can help him out!**

**Alright guys, that's a lot of reviews but I've got one final thing before we get started. Some of you people might remember a story I wrote a bit back called Parallel Lives, well I'm wondering if any of you would like to see some epilogue chapters for that fic! There's a poll on my profile if you'd like to fill that out!**

**Let's get going!**

**Temporal Fissure**

**Destabilized**

It was late, and Skye knew it, he definitely should be in bed but he couldn't sleep until the disruptor had been recreated. He looked over his shoulder from his workstation and found Miles had fallen asleep at his desk, his tails drooped limply behind him as the kitsune's gentile breathing caused his head to move up and down slightly.

The elder fox walked over and gently shook the kitsune, whom groaned in response.

"Let me sleep Skye…"

We can't, there's not any time to waste if we want to get this done before the portal appears! I need you to-"

Skye stopped, he felt an almost burning sensation in his chest, he clutched it in pain and collapsed at the floor, gritting his teeth as he did so.

Miles was instantly wide awake and on his knees, "Skye what's wrong?"

The fox didn't respond, instead, lurching into a coughing fit, what concerned Miles however was what came with it…

Skye was coughing up blood…

The middle aged fox instantly dashed upstairs and burst into Sonic's room, walking the hedgehog up from his slumber. "Something's going on with Skye!"

Sonic was instantly out of bed and the two dashed back downstairs, Skye had stopped coughing for now, but his heavy panting and the blood spatters present on the floor in front of him said it all.

"Skye you alright?" Sonic questioned, placing his hand on Skye's forehead. He didn't appear to have a fever, but his actions spoke volumes. He was very sick.

Miles picked up Skye and gently set him down in a nearby chair, grabbing some equipment to perform a basic medical scan.

"Skye, you need to calm down." Sonic added, "You're hyperventilating!"

Skye slumped over in the seat, he appeared to be slowly coming back to himself as his breathing steadied. Miles walked back over and started his scan, eventually the results arrived.

"Odd, he's not sick at all…"

"Are you sure about that bud?" Sonic asked, "He looks pretty sick to me!"

"This thing's never been wrong before!"

Miles reinvestigated his findings, after a moment, his eyes went wide. "Sonic, he's isn't sick! It's because he's a time anomaly!"

"So?"

"They're normally stable…" Skye weakly interjected, "What makes me any different?"

"Maybe because there's three of us?"

"That… Won't be it, it's not enough." Skye shakily stood up on his feet, using a nearby table for support. His legs felt like jelly, and he thought he could collapse at any second.

"Well then what is it?" Miles asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm feeling a bit better now…"

"You should get some sleep, both of you." Sonic responded, "And don't think because you're older then me doesn't me I won't still drag you upstairs by the ear!"

"Alright, I'll get some sleep." Skye trekked back upstairs and flopped down on the couch, he didn't quite realize how exhausted he was but almost instantly fast asleep.

Skye felt like he was floating, his thoughts were foggy and he felt like death. He realized that he felt something on his forehead, something damp. His eyes opened and he found that a wet cloth had been placed on his head. The pain from yesterday was still present, but it wasn't quite as severe. He felt all around terrible, but shrugged it off, he had work to do.

He stood up, and carried himself down the stairs. Sitting at one of the workstations to continue with his project. It appeared like the others weren't here, or even awake yet. He did wonder where they had all gone to, but pushed on none the less.

After working for a while, a powerful dizzy spell hit him, and he instantly felt lightheaded. Stabilizing himself against the table wasn't enough and he collapsed off of the chair, striking the workspace as he fell. The world around Skye spun and eventually faded out.

The other four returned a hour later, they had been out for some early morning exercise, and had figured that Skye was completely exhausted. As soon as they realized Skye wasn't where they had left him, they fanned out to search the house. Sonic had a hunch as to what had occurred and ran downstairs. He found Skye laying on the ground, a massive gash was present on his forehead, allowing blood to stair the area around it. The fox looked completely dead, he quickly checked his pulse and breathing, it was faint, but present.

He pulled him over his shoulder and traveled up the stairs, Maurice was the first to notice him.

"What happened!?" The younger hedgehog responded, ushering Tails out of the room so he wouldn't have to see the blood.

"I don't know, he was really sick last night, as much as I hate to say it, he needs a doctor, now."

Miles reentered the room, hearing the commotion and was somewhat surprised by Skye's appearance. He quickly left the room and returned with a first aid kit. He instructed Sonic to lay him down and the kitsune quickly started to bandage the gash across his head. After a moment, the wound had been covered up and looked somewhat presentable.

Sonic slung him over his shoulder again and dashed off, Skye needed medical help, something was severely wrong…

**-X-**

The first thing he heard, was some sort of beeping. His entire body felt like lead, Skye tried to open his eyes and was blinded by light. His first instinct was the thought that he was dead, he had bled out on the workshop floor.

_"How long have I been out?"_ He thought to himself, before shooting bolt upright, _"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT!?"_

The constant beeping of the heart monitor next to him sped up, as stress and panic overtook the fox. How much time did he have left to fix everything? Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion washed over the fox and he laid himself back down. His eyelids felt very heavy, and he passed out onto his bed.

How long he was asleep was a mystery to him, all he knew was that when he did wake, Sonic was waiting.

"You're up! What happened there?"

Skye groaned but weakly responded, "I don't know… I'm not sure what's happening to me…"

"The doctors are going over your data now, hopefully they'll find something. I'm sorry bud."

There wasn't a response from him, it looked like he was trying to respond but was unable to.

"Skye?"

A look of distress came over the fox as he quietly spoke two words. "Can't… Breath…"

Sonic went into overdrive immediately calling for help from the nurses, Skye had started to feel lightheaded, and very quickly, he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, Sonic had heard the one noise had had never wanted to associate with his younger brother, no matter which version of him he was.

A loud, static tone. Skye's heart had given out…

Sonic thoughts were a blur from that point, he recalled frantic commands from hospital personnel, sounds of a defibrillator firing. Eventually however, they managed to get Skye's heart to start again, and they brought in a respirator to ensure he would have a steady supply of oxygen.

Sonic vowed to himself in that moment that he wasn't going to leave Skye's side for any reason, even if the fox wanted him too…

As the fox woke up, he started to feel the muzzle placed around his mouth and nose to provide him with oxygen, he realized that he was somehow, still alive.

"Don't scare us like that Skye! Something is definitely wrong with you…"

"Well what is it?" He responded, he felt very weak, and trying to even form words was proving difficult.

"Nobody's sure, heck, not even the doctors know what's happening!"

A sharp pain shot through him again, causing his body to go rigid. Sonic continued, "Miles and Tails are still working on the disruptor, and they're trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

As soon as Sonic said those words, the door opened and the two other foxes entered, along with Maurice right behind. "Sonic," Miles began. "We think we have an idea as to what's wrong with Skye."

"Well, what do you have?"

"Basically, the idea is that the disruptor, when it came into contact with the salt water from the ocean, short circuited, causing it to fire."

"Ok, how is this important?"

"Remember what he said about what it did to anomalies?"

"Yeah, they become unstable and…" Sonic's eyes went wide, "You're not saying?"

"I am, when it fired, it caused Skye to become unstable, his body is pulling itself apart!"

The theory made sense, it explained why Skye appeared deathly ill. In fact, he looked worse and worse by the minute, he had fallen fast asleep by now, having passed out from a combination of exhaustion and pain. Sonic did acknowledge that his condition was worsening, he looked even weaker then he had when they had gotten here.

"Is there anyway you could reverse it? Is it possible to get him to stabilize?"

"We could try and work on something!" Tails interjected, "But I'm not sure if it would work…"

"Please," Maurice responded, picking up the youngest fox. "As long as you guys build it I'm sure it'll be perfect!"

Both of the foxes blushed, a nervous smile crossed Miles' face. "We'll certainly try, just don't get your hopes up."

Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty, it was his fault Skye was even here in the first place, much less going through what he currently was now. He didn't want to show it, but deep down, it ate at his confidence. In fact, another question planted itself in his mind, one he had never wanted to.

_"Am I a bad influence?"_ He knew Miles was a good kid, but maybe, it was time to let him have some more freedom, maybe it was about time to let him make his own choices.

Maybe, it was time for Miles' life to not involve Sonic the Hedgehog…

**Alright everyone, that's it for now, let me know your thoughts on the chapter and if you can please fill out the poll on my profile, until next time!**


	5. Guilt

**Hello everyone! We're back with another chapter of Temporal Fissure; I've got some reviews from last time to answer before we get started!**

**TheGameNguyener: He's not doing great; Skye is currently in the process of being pulled apart. It was originally designed to destroy the portal, while taking Skye out in the process, but now, with the timing off by quite a bit, it's not looking great...**

**Yori Micah: I'm still writing out the entire story, it's just not going to be as long as Subject #4261. You'll still be getting plenty of content, don't worry!**

**Obliviblur: It was a fun chapter to write with everybody's reactions to what's transpired. I personally like putting myself in the characters' views to try and get authentic reactions and to get their personalities right! I'm happy you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this one!**

**Alright, let's get going!**

**Temporal Fissure**

_ **Guilt** _

Sonic bolted awake in a cold sweat, he'd had another nightmare about one specific thing, and that, was losing Miles. Skye was fast asleep next to him in his hospital bed, the heart monitor letting out a consistent relaxed beeping. What had happened over the past day however, had Sonic questioning not only Skye's safety, but also the impact he had on the kit's life, both past and present.

The kitsune was probably one of the major reasons he could keep doing the whole hero act, keeping him safe was one of his major priorities, and a promise he had made himself when they had first met all those years ago. The fox had been through enough pain in his life after being abandoned by his parents, and having to live on his own while being constantly bullied.

It wasn't that he couldn't handle himself, he had proven it several times, but he was always scared whenever he joined him on adventures. He was afraid that every time they went out, It'd be his last time with Miles.

He watched the gentle rise and fall of Skye's chest for a moment as the respirator placed around his nose and mouth supplied him with constant oxygen. It was obvious however, that his condition was worsening. Skye had been having coughing fits more and more frequently, and he now had a moderate fever. While he was still able to retain consciousness, he was in constant pain. Sleep was one of the few moments of peace he got, and Sonic couldn't help but feel bad for him.

The hedgehog rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, as he did, stray thoughts crossed his mind.

_"It's your fault he's here you know… You put him through this pain, you couldn't protect him."_

_"I'm sure I tried!"_

_"But obviously, it wasn't enough… So, what does that make you?"_

Sonic mentally sighed, _"A failure…"_

The hedgehog tuned out his inner voice, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

**-X-**

Skye awoke to a strong burning sensation, his entire body felt like it was on fire. Instinctively, he started panting, trying to cool himself down. He felt sick to his stomach and was very thirsty.

He did notice that an IV drip had been inserted into his arm, it wasn't there when he had fallen asleep, so it had to have been recent. He sighed to himself, there was only two days left until the time vortex arrived, it was official, he had failed…

Sonic had noticed he was awake, "Hey Skye! How you feeling?"

"Like death…"

"That sucks… Tails and Miles are still working on the disruptor, last I heard from my past self, they had even started refusing to sleep."

Skye smiled, that was a bit of good news. As if on command, both of the other foxes, and the young hedgehog entered, they seemed to be carrying bits and pieces of a new disruptor.

"We figured you'd want to help out too Skye, so we brought a bunch of the stuff with us!" Tails commented.

"Thanks…" The eldest fox responded, "I'm feeling a bit better today." He knew that was a bold faced lie, he was actually feeling worse. He didn't need everyone else focusing on the condition of a Mobian doomed to die.

"Sweet! Hopefully you'll be out of here soon!" Tails responded.

Skye smiled, he had missed the innocence that had come when he was younger, Tails didn't even fully comprehend what was happening, Skye knew he would be out in a few days however, he would be dead by then.

Miles set down what they had built on the small table built into Skye's bed, they had actually made significant progress. "We used your blueprints you drew up, there's some stuff in there I don't even understand. But, we think we've got some of it finished!"

"Nice, let me see here." Skye responded, before he could do anything, he lurched into another coughing fit, his lungs burned until after a minute or two, it subsided. He carefully inspected every element of what had been presented to him, they had followed the plans exactly, even down to the smallest detail. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you guys would be this far, we can still do this."

Sonic could have sworn he saw life return to Skye's eyes as he said that, the elder fox seemed to now have a energy he hadn't had just a few moments ago, and while he did still appear weak, he certainly didn't act like it. That was, until the fox doubled over in pain.

"Skye!" Sonic exclaimed, the fox's body went limp and he collapsed to his side as Maurice dashed out of the room. "Just hang on, we're getting some help!"

There was no response other than the fox's eyes fluttering until they were just barely open, Maurice and some of the hospital staff burst into the room and began checking for what was wrong. Almost immediately, they found a culprit.

"He's dehydrated," One of the nurses said. "Probably passed out because of that and the fever."

They eventually returned and gave Skye a few small sips of water, anything more could be problematic as they didn't want to stop his breathing. The bottle was left on a nearby table, one of the nurses turn to the other four present in the room.

"If he wants water, feel free to let him have a little bit, the respirator should just go right back over him."

"Got it, thanks!" Sonic responded.

The additional staff left the room again after double checking everything. Skye started to come back to his senses, "What happened?"

"You just passed out on us bud! The nurses say you're dehydrated, if you want some water, they gave us some."

Skye nodded, and returned to investigating what the other two foxes had built. "Well, I think we can do this, there's a good chance."

Tails and Miles both smiked, "Thanks! Do you want us to try and work here so you can help?"

"Actually…" Sonic interrupted, "Miles, can I talk to you for a second?"

The kitsune looked at him quizzically, but eventually shrugged and allowed Sonic to lead him out into the hallway.

"Miles, there's something I'm wanting to talk to you about… This whole business with Skye has made me wonder if I'm not the best influence for you… Maybe you'd be better off without all this…"

"Sonic…"

"I mean, I'm not sure if I even deserve to take care of you! I mean, I let Skye get dragged back in time, I guarantee you there was something I could have done!"

Miles just listened to what the hedgehog had to say, taking it all in…

"So, that's why I'm not sure if you can live with me anymore… I don't want to see you get hurt."

The kitsune, was a bit saddened by the statement, his namesakes drooping behind him. "Sonic… I understand what you're saying… But, can I try to change your mind?"

The kit paused for a moment, "When we met, I didn't have anybody, everyone hated me, my parents were who knows where... But, then you came along and actually paid some attention to me. Gave me somewhere to live and honestly were just a great friend. I understand that you want me to be able to live a good life. What you don't realize is, you already have let me."

Sonic was intrigued, but the fox kept speaking. "Its because of you that I'm not alone, that I have all these friends that actually care about me! You've already done everything you, I know you want to protect me, but I'm not a kid anymore. That doesn't mean I'm not your little brother."

The hedgehog smiled and pulled Miles into a hug. "Yeah, I guess I just want you to stay a kid forever huh? Skye being here made me realize that a bit, sorry for doubting you bud."

"It's alright, I'm just happy that I have a family…"

The two smiled as they accepted each other's embrace, after a moment, they separated and returned to Skye's hospital room. The fox and Tails were both busy performing work on the device and Miles joined in. The two hedgehogs in the room retrieved parts if needed, especially with their speed.

Hopefully, they would be fast enough…

Luckily however, Skye's plans were clear and concise I'm exactly what had to be built and why. All they had to do was follow a set of instructions, as they worked, a question made it's way to Maurice's mind.

"Skye? Are you sure you should be around this thing? I mean, what if it just makes you worse?"

The fox chuckled, "I think that's the least of our concerns right now, besides, I'm going to die anyways…"

"No you're not!" Tails interjected, "We'll finish this and then find a way to fix you!"

"I appreciate the enthusiasm bud, but I think I'm pretty much a goner…" Skye entered a coughing fit, he started panting once it had passed, seemingly out of breath. "I mean, I don't think there's a whole lot you can do."

"Don't say that, of course we'll be able to help! There's more then enough time…"

Skye decided to entertain his idea for a moment, "Alright, if we can finish what we're doing now, we can start working on it."

Tails smiled, seemingly buying his explanation. "Awesome!" He grabbed Miles and pulled him out of the room. Maurice followed closely behind, leaving only Sonic and Skye. "Was I that gullible when I was younger?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, you have no idea how cute it made you though."

Skye blushed, "Sonic, I know why you're staying here, it wasn't your fault."

"I at least had something to do with it! I let this happen!"

"You did everything you could, I told you before getting pulled in that it was the only way, and do you know what happened?"

The hedgehog shook his head.

"The Sonic I knew was ok… He knew what was going to happen to me, it's not like I didn't get to say goodbye before getting pulled in… I missed him for the next six years, but I got through it. So, it's not your fault, you said it yourself!"

Sonic sighed, "Alright, I'm still sorry bud, you didn't have to go through all of this… What'd it feel like living along for six years?"

"Kind of like it did before we met, I was a bit lonely, but it got by."

Another series of coughs make its way out of the fox's mouth. Sonic responded, "You're definitely getting worse bud… I wish there was something I could do…"

"Well, there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

"After I'm gone, I want you to show Miles his family, he deserves to know where he came from. I know it could hurt him, but he needs to know."

Sonic nodded, "Alright, you want to write it down?"

**Alright guys, that's all for today. Let me know what you all thought! Until next time!**


	6. Final

**Hello everyone! It's time to start updating this story again!**

**Obliviblur: Skye's just getting worse and worse as time goes by, he has provided some essential information for the rest of the group however.**

**TheGameNguyener: It's part of the reason I like the two of them as well! Miles learning about his family would more than likely be a dream come true for him, however, I'm not certain he's going to enjoy the reaction he gets…**

**Alright, let's go!**

**Temporal Fissure**

**Final**

There were now only hours until the time portal to pull Maurice and Tails back to where they belonged in the timeline, and it was almost time for the disruptor to be finished.

Both well foxes worked nonstop, it had gotten to the point that bags had started to appear under both of their eyes, they spent almost entire nights working, generally falling asleep in the workshop at some point during the night.

Luckily for the two of them however, they were still able to sleep, Skye did not get the same luxury. His coughing episodes had only gotten worse over the past bit, and his fur had turned a bit paler than it usually was. All that could be done was to simply delay the inevitable, now, it didn't even look like that was going to be a possibility.

Sonic still didn't leave his side at all, despite what Skye had told him, there was one thing remembered as one of Tails and Miles' worst fears, and that was dying alone. He remembered a few years ago when they had a heartfelt conversation about their worst fears and, additionally to his fear of losing Sonic and his phobia of lightning, dying alone came up as one of them.

Sonic wanted to be around when the time inevitably came, he wasn't going to be alone. Sonic had only left the room once today, and that was to take a private meeting with one of the doctors, who had given him some bad news.

"Syke's just getting worse and worse, at the current rate and how he's doing now, we don't expect him to live through the night… I'm sorry…"

While this news had hit Sonic hard, he had sort of expected it, in fact, they all had, aside from Tails, whom was simply too young to understand. Skye's consistently worsening condition had been obvious to them all.

Right now, the foxes were all busy working on the finishing touches for the disruptor, it did appear it would be finished in time for the portal to arrive and naturally, they were all pleased with the results.

"Again, thanks you guys…" Skye spoke, even through the respirator, his breathing and voice sounded strained. "We've definitely done it."

Miles smiled, "Yeah, I think we've got it Skye, again, thanks for your help!"

As much as Miles didn't seem bothered by Skye's condition, he was deeply distressed about it, and the bit of sleep he'd gotten over the past bit had been mostly nightmares. Seeing what was effectively himself slowly dying was hurting his sanity, as much as he hadn't wanted to mention it.

Tails was as oblivious as always about what was happening, despite his intelligence, the lack of parents and adult figures in his life when he was younger caused him to not quite grasp the severity of what was happening, which was probably for the better. Tails' mental state was already fragile enough, he didn't need the knowledge of what exactly was happening to get in the way. Maurice was thankful the two of them would be gone before Skye passed.

The time for the portal to arrive was in just a few hours, and so Tails, Miles, and Maurice all prepared to leave and to be ready, it's destination was Miles' workshop, and so they would have to leave the hospital to be present for it. Tails and Maurice said their goodbyes as they all left to the house. Sonic had elected to stay with Skye, whom was looking more and more exhausted by the moment.

About an hour after they had all left, and while the fox and hedgehog were waiting in the hospital room, Skye had another coughing fit. Only this time, it was much more extreme then it normally was, the heart monitor in the room started accelerating as the fox stopped, gasping for breath.

"Skye? You ok?"

"No… I'm not..." He choked out, "I'm…"

He slumped over on his side, as the heart monitor went flat, Sonic was instantly bolting out of the room and grabbing help. Several doctors and nurses burst into the room and attempted to revive him, but to no avail, after about three minutes of attempts, they were forced to accept the inevitable…

Skye, was dead…

After confirming once again that there was no pulse, the doctors apologized to Sonic. "It's alright…" He responded, "You did what you could…"

They packed up their stuff and a white cloth was placed over top of the corpse, Skye looked incredibly peaceful as they did so, and Sonic knew it was because of the knowledge that he had succeeded…

**-X-**

Tails and Maurice had returned to their respective time without incident, and, after activating the temporal disruptor with Miles' fingerprint, they managed to shut the portal with everybody in their proper timelines.

Now, several days afterward, Sonic was going to act on Skye's last wishes.

"Tails?" Sonic asked, they had gone back to using their normal names after everything had resolved. "Skye said he wanted me to take you somewhere after he was gone…"

"Where?" The kitsune asked, the sentence peaking his interest.

"When Skye was still here, he told me where your family lived… I was wondering if you wanted to go see them?"

Tails' jaw dropped, "You mean, you know where my parents are?"

"I think so bud, unless Skye was pulling on my leg, which I don't see why he would."

Tails smiled, he was trying to hold back his tears, "Yeah, I'll go."

The two gathered their stuff and took off in the Tornado, Tails wasn't quite sure about how to feel about this all. On one hand, he should feel happy as he's finally getting to learn where he came from and to meet his parents… On the other, he felt a bit angry at being abandoned as a child, or at least, what he and Sonic assumed was that he had been abandoned. They never had any concrete evidence toward him being left, it was simply assumed because of his mutation and they way he was treated before they had met on Westside Island.

Eventually, the plane touched down on a small peninsula of land that stuck out from the main continent. There was a small village here, and using the description and location that Skye had written down, they eventually stood out front of a small blue colored house.

"Alright Tails, you ready?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know… I'm nervous…" He responded, fidgeting with the tip of his right tail.

Sonic gave him a reassuring pat on the back, "That's alright bud, look, just remember that no matter what they say to you, you're special, and you're my brother, ok?"

"O- Ok…"

The kitsune slowly walked to the front door and knocked, he took a deep breath, trying his best to calm his nerves. He felt his heart rate spike as the door opened to reveal a small female fox, her fur had a vibrant white color to it as it practically sparkled in the light.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

Tails was temporarily at a loss for words, but he quickly tried his best to compose himself. "A- Are your parents home?" He timidly asked.

"I know who you are…" She responded, "I don't think they're going to want to-"

"Melissa?" A masculine voice asked from inside the house asked. "Who is that at the door?"

She looked at Tails for a moment, who gave a short nod, communicating his intentions again.

"It's somebody for you!" She yelled, footsteps could be heard until a tall brown fox appeared in the doorway. He looked at him quizzically, before his face quickly turned into a scowl.

"It's you…" He spoke, "I thought I told you never to show your face here again."

"I- I understand, it's just I heard where you lived and I thought you'd maybe want to see your son again…"

"I don't have a son…"

Those words pierced directly to Tails' heart, he and Sonic had long since suspected his abandonment, but having it confirmed was a whole other story…

"I, just want to ask one thing, and… I'll be out of your way…"

A quiet growl escaped the elder fox's mouth, before he spoke, "One…"

"Why did you leave me?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? You're a freak, an abomination. None of us wanted to see you. I'd actually thought you'd be dead by now."

Tails felt a mixture of rage and sorrow building up in himself, he decided to let the former take over. "You wanted me dead? You know, you're right, I am a freak! So, what!? Just because somebody's different doesn't mean you can just kill them! I was two years old when you left me! Is that a suitable age to live on your own!? Do you know how hard it was!? The only reason I'm alive is because I have people who actually care for me, my real family!"

Sonic, from his hiding spot, was actually quite impressed, he didn't think Tails would have the guts to stand up to his former family like he was, and it seemed he wasn't done.

"Do you know what you've done to me!? You left an innocent child alone in the cold to die! I got lucky for the first bit; I still have nightmares about those times! Is that what you wanted!? You're right, you have no son, because you never cared for me!"

Silence followed, broken only by Tails' somewhat exhausted breathing. Despite how his emotions were at the moment, he felt as though a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders, years of anger and resentment had finally been released and it was liberating.

Tails' father stood in shock for a moment, before he could respond however, Tails turned and walked away. He made his way out of the village area, Sonic towing close behind, once he was out of eye and ear shot of everyone, he collapsed to his chest and began to sob.

Sonic knelt beside him and gently stroked the fur on his back, "You did great back there bud… Really told him like it was…"

He cried for a bit, eventually though, as it was starting to die down, Sonic heard a quiet voice.

"Miles?"

He quickly turned to it's source and noticed a pair of light blue eyes peering out at him from the shade, he recognized her as the girl who had greeted Tails at his house, she definitely looked like she was Tails' sister, the resemblance between her and Tails when he had been younger was uncanny.

Tails noticed her presence, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just came to say, I'm sorry for what dad said… From what I've heard and seen of you, I think you're nice, I don't hate you like he does Miles. We're in this together!"

The kitsune rubbed the last of the tears from his eyes. "I guess you're right huh?"

"For sure bud!" Sonic interjected, "And you'll always be my family!"

The two embraced each other and Sonic knew that somehow, somewhere, Skye was smiling…

**The End**

**Alright guys, that's it for today, I'd like to thank everybody who read and looked at this story, it's been a blast writing and I couldn't have done it without you guys! I'll be returning soon with updates to Sonic Boom: The Ancients, and a whole new story called Split, so be sure to keep your eyes out for that! Until next time!**


End file.
